Stingmon
|from=WormmonDigimon Adventure 02, "If I had a Tail Hammer" 24 |to=Paildramon * (w/ ExVeemon)Digimon Adventure 02, "United We Stand" 26 DinobeemonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ ExVeemon)Digimon World DS Digimon Gallery: Dinobeemon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." JewelBeemonDigimon Battle |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure 02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List]) |enva2=Chris Smith |enva2n=(Fusion) |java=Takahashi Naozumi |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Yūsei Oda |java2n=(Xros Wars) |partner=Ken Ichijouji Fusion Fighters United Army |n1=(Sr:) Жаокомон n dub Žaokomon }} Stingmon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is an extremely unusual Insect Digimon which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insectoid Digimon. It excels in its abilities as an assassin, aiming at the opponent's vitals by accurately and keenly discerning the way they carry their body, and specializes in attacks that silence the opponent with a single blow. It is highly intelligent due to its extreme composure, and is the owner of a cool disposition. It wields the "Spikes" on both of its arms.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/stingmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Stingmon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World Data Squad Stingmon is at Lalamon's galaxy and digivolves from Butterflymon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Stingmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon Digital Card Battle Stingmon is a Darkness Specialty Digimon. Its techniques are Spiking Strike, Moon Shooter, and Hot Squeeze. Its support effect boosts the attack of the player's Digimon by 200 points in exchange for the top card in the player's DP slot. Digimon World 3 Stingmon is an obtainable digivolution of all of the starter Digimon, and the conditions to obtain him vary according to the Digimon. For Agumon to obtain this evolution, Wargreymon must be at level 20; in Patamon's case, MagnaAngemon must be at level 20, in Veemon's case, ExVeemon must reach level 30; for Guilmon to obtain it, Growlmon must reach level 30; in Renamon's case, Kyubimon must be at level 20; for Kotemon to obtain it, GuardiAngemon must be at level 10; for Bearmon to obtain him, Marsmon must reach level 30, and for Monmon to obtain him, he must first obtain and level MetalGreymon to level 30. Stingmon is involved in obtaining Paildramon, where he must be a level of 5 in order to obtain him (including Veemon), and Kabuterimon, where Stingmon must be at level 40 in order to obtain it, with exception of Agumon, Bearmon and Monmon, in which Stingmon must have a level of 50. He is also available as a White Champion card with 14/14. Digital Monster D-Project Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into Dinobeemon or Okuwamon. Digimon World DS Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into Dinobeemon, Megadramon, or Kongoumon (if it's holding the Digi-Egg of Miracles). Stingmon also appears in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Stingmon is #109, and is an Champion-level, Speed-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 154 HP, 179 MP, 100 Attack, 79 Defense, 83 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 2 and Quick 2 traits. Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon. In order to digivolve to Stingmon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 110 defense and 115 speed. Stingmon can DNA digivolve to Dinobeemon with ExVeemon if Stingmon is the base Digimon, or to Paildramon if ExVeemon is the initial Digimon. Stingmon can also DNA Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red) with Drimogemon or KnightChessmon (White). Stingmon can be hatched from the Pile Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve into Dinobeemon without warp plates, or Paildramon after the warp plates are set. It can be found in the Resistor Jungle, and defeating one awards /Kizuna the Paildramon warp plate. Its bug plate can be obtained by defeating Wormmon in the Chip Forest. Digimon Rumble Arena Stingmon is Wormmon's digivolution. Attacks *'Spiking Strike'This attack is named "Spiking Finish" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Spiking Finish): Skewers the opponent with the Spikes. *'Spinning Spiking Strike'This attack is named "Hot Squeeze" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Cyclone Squeeze" in Digimon World Data Squad, and "Hell Squeeze" in Digimon Masters. (Hell Squeeze): Uses quick kicks to surround the enemy with blades made from wind. *'Moon Shooter': Fires a huge needle. *'Multi-Moon Shooter' (Moon Moon Shooter): Fires multiple huge needles. *'Evil Antenna' Attacks in Super Digica Taisen *'Spiking Blast' *'Storm Twin Sword' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon